Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5y-1-y+8}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5y - y} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {4y} {-1 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4y} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $4y+7$